


Mountains and Molehills

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for inception100 challenge #22:  Betrayal</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mountains and Molehills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception100 challenge #22: Betrayal

A misunderstanding. No more no less.

A glitch in a forgery (sloppy work in retrospect), an unfortunate decision at an inopportune time, but leave it to Arthur (always so focused) to see it as a deliberate attempt to shake Cobb’s trust in him.

Accusations were hurled, as if Eames spent his downtime whispering doubts in Cobb’s ear about what best suited the team. Eames should laugh it off, fight Arthur with condescension and just focus on doing his job right, but the team was only as strong as its weakest link and the taut chain warned of the breaking point.


End file.
